Best Friends Forever Promise
by MadiMarieHummelAnderson
Summary: The First Time Clark Met Pete, Chloe and Of Course Lana. But Not Everything Goes As Planned At First... Will They All Get Along And Be Best Friends Forever Or will Jealous Get In The way


Takes Place When Clark Is About 3 When He first Meets Pete, Chloe And Of Course Lana

Setting: Smallville Kansas

Best Friends Forever... Promise

It had been a year since Martha and Jonathan had found Clark. Jonathan could see everyday Martha getting happier and happier.

"Hi sweetheart" Jonathan came in from doing his morning chores

"Hello" she kissed him and gave him a cup of coffee

"Wheres Clark?" Jonathan asked

"Still sleeping, but im about to go get him up we have to go sell produce today remember"

"ahh" Jonathan said as he remembered "Im gunna go get showered be ready soon"

Just then they heard a little creek coming from the stairs, it was Clark, with his blanket in one hand and his other thumb in his mouth

"Hi Hunny" Martha said sweetly

Clark was still a little sleepy, but he couldn't go back to sleep now that he was up

"Why are you up so early hunny" Martha asked

"I had to go potty" Clark answered

Martha looked at Jonathan

"And you went all by yourself" Martha got excited

Clark shook his head

"Oh Im so proud of you!, your such a big boy" Martha scooped up Clark and was practically squeezing him to death

Clark didn't understand why his mom was so happy about going to the bathroom

"Martha, Martha your gunna frighten him"

"Im sorry, come on lets get you dressed" Martha reached for Clarks hand, he took hers and they all walked up to get ready

"Mommy"

"Yes Clark" Martha answered as she was trying to pick out an outfit

"Where are we going"

"Were going to sell some of the farms vegtables"

Clark shook his head as he understood, Clark seemed very happy to get out of the house

Martha was nervous. Clark had never really been around other children, Jonathan and Martha always kept him behind the stand and people would say the nicest things about him

They loaded everything into the car and headed off to the field where all the stands were. when they got their they started unloading the truck

"Come er' Clark" Jonathan said to Clark as he picked him up

"Can you wait here paciently while me and your dad set up"

Clark nodded his head

"Here come the Rosses and look they brought Pete with them this time" Martha said with worry in her voice

"Clark" Jonathan called

"Maybe we shouldn't"

"Martha we need to stop making him be anti social, hes never going to have any friends"

"I guess your right"

Martha went over and grabbed Clark

"Hi Bill, i see you brought Pete with you"

"Yeah he was excited, for some reason"

Jonathan and Bill laugh, Pete was hiding behind his father

"Pete come and meet Clark" Bill insisted

He didn't budge, Clark started to squirm and Martha put him down, And he started to walk toward Bill and Pete

"Hi Clark" Bill waved to Clark and he waved back

Clark stepped behind Bill and looked at Pete

"Hi" Clark tried to be friendly

Martha stood by as did Jonathan

Pete was buried in his dads pant leg, Clark just stood their and watched Pete for another minute, still Pete didn't move. Clark then walked behind the Kents stand and came back with a toy truck

"Do you want to play with my truck" Clark asked

that got Petes attention, he pulled his face out from his dad pant leg and smiled, Clark was still holding out the truck and Pete took it

"Pete you should let Clark play with that its his"

"Don't Worry" Clark insisted as he went behind the stand again and brought out 3 others

The boys then started to play with the trucks right in the middle of the walkway, they played for hours.

Clark as well as Pete by late afternoon were very tired and they both fell asleep behind the Kents stand

"Im glad they played so well" Abby Ross said happily

"yes they should deffinetly play again" Martha suggested

"How about this weekend" Abby suggested

"Sounds great" Martha said

"I'll call you tomorrow Martha" Abby said as she grabbed the sleeping Pete who awoke at his mothers touch

Clark also woke too

"Bye Pete"

"Bye Clark!"

Martha put Clark back in the truck and he slept while they loaded the car

"See Martha I told you he would be fine, now look he has a new friend"

"Im so happy for him, Pete looked very happy too"

The ride home was silent since Clark was taking a nap

When they got home, Martha put Clark into his bed to finish his nap and her and Jonathan unloaded the car. Then Jonathan went out to do the afternoon chores

About and hour later Clark woke up and walked down into the living room to find his mom reading

"Mommy"

"Clark, did you have a good nap hunny"

Clark shakes his head

"Are you hungry" Martha asked

"Thirsty" Clark replied

Martha and Clark walked into the kitchen and Martha got him a drink

"Did you have fun today sweetie"

"Yes Mommy, Me and Pete Are Bwest Fwends"

"Im glad hunny, guess what?"

"What Mommy"

"You get to see Pete again this weekend"

"Really Mommy"

Martha shakes her head at the disbelieving child

Clark was so happy he couldnt wait

SATURDAY-

"Clark! Were going to be late" Martha yelled up the stairs

"Sowy"

"Its ok hunny do you have everything?"

Clark shakes his head

"Ok then lets go"

"Why can't daddy come" Clark asked

"remember he has to feed the cows and chickens"

"Oh Maybe when Pete comes over here he can help me and daddy"

"Maybe"

On the ride over Clark couldn't stop thinking about what him and Pete were gunna do

Clark got so excited when Martha pulled up to Petes house and let him out, Abby let Clark and Martha in

"Were sitting outside" Abby explained

Abby led Martha outside to the back

"Pete!, Clark is here"

"CLARK" Pete ran over to Clark

"Hi"

Clark walked closer to pete but noticed an unfarmilliar face

"Clark this is Chloe" Abby Introduced him

The little blonde was dressed like she was going somewhere special and was carring a notebook

"Hi" Clark said to chloe

"I was Petes Best Friend First" She said very clearly and pulled Pete away

well this upset Clark and he began to cry

Pete saw his friend crying and pulled away from Chloe

"Clark are you ok"

Clark just stared at Pete and then started to walk over to his mom as he was still sobbing

"Clark are you ok" Martha asked

"I want to go home" Clark said as he could barely get it out

"Are you sure sweetheart"

"mmhhm"

"Abby were gunna go, somethings wrong with Clark"

"Aww are you ok Clark" Mrs. Ross asked

"It might just be because hes not used to Chole yet" Martha suggested

"Im sorry Martha i should of told you Chloe was going to be here"

"Don't worry about it, Clarks still a little shy

"Bye Abby, Bye Pete" Martha said

"Pete Waved Bye to Clark but Clark didn't wave bye back"

The ride home was quiet as Clark was still sobbing a little

"Why home so early?" Jonathan asked

"Clark all the sudden stared crying and wanted to go home"

"Oh i see, any idea why"

"I think it might of been because their was another friend of Petes there"

"Oh"

And with that Clark was put down for a nap

But Clark couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about the blonde who took Pete away, why couldn't they all be friends.

September was coming, Martha and Jonathan had decided to enroll Clark in school. Abby Ross suggested the school Pete was going to, and they figured that was best.

SEPTEMBER-

Martha took the time to tell Clark about where he was going and what he was going to do when he went to school. She had also told Clark that Pete was going to the exact same school

The first day of school. Martha was almost in tears, her little boy was becoming a big boy.

"Clark walked down the stairs with bookbag and dressed for school, he seemed really excited which made Jonathan and Martha happy.

Jonathan and Martha drove Clark to school, he couldn't stop moving in the back, he was so excited. Martha could only help but smile

Some kids seemed scared when their parents dropped them off, not Clark, he ran over to Pete who was playing with Chloe

"Hi Pete"

"Hi Clark"

"Hi Chloe" Clark said cautiously to Chloe

"Hi, Im sorry i was mean to you Clark"

"Its Ok"

The 3 of them walked into school together, Friends Forever

"Well I guess Chloe and Clark made friends" Martha said to Abby

"I guess they did"

Clark, Chloe and Pete played together and sat together, during play time Clark noticed a girl who was sitting playing by herself

"Clark where are you going" Chloe asked

Clark just ignored them

"Hi" Clark said to the girl

"Im Clark"

The girl looked up slowly

"Im Lana"

"Why are you by yourself?" Clark asked

"I Don't know anyone"

"Do you want to play with me" Clark asked

"Ok"

Clark walked Lana over to where Chloe and Pete were sitting

"This is Lana" Clark said "She is going to play with us"

They both nodded, all 4 of them got along very well they did everything together when they went to school

"Hi Clark how was school" Jonathan asked as he walked in from Martha picking him up

"I met a new girl today"

"Look at 'em, our sons a ladies man" Jonathan teased

"What was her name?" Martha asked

"Lana" Clark answered

"Oh Lana, we know her aunt"

This made no difference to Clark and he didn't really care

"I didn't know she was going to this school" Martha said

"hmm" Jonathan just stood their

Clark was excited for the next day at school

Again at school Clark, Pete, Lana and Chloe played together

Chloe was pretty jealous that Lana got Clarks every attention

It was nice enough to go outside so they all sat in a circle in the grass

Chloe, who carried her little bag everywhere, pull out 4 diffrent colored braclets

"Here we can all pick one and we can wear it all the time, it can be out Best Friend braclets"

"Ok" They all said and they all picked a color

Clark Picked a red, blue one, Lana picked a pink and purple one, Pete picked a orange and yellow one and Chloe had picked a black a green one.

"Best Friends Forever" they all said

"Promise" they said in unison


End file.
